Reveal You're Secret
by xXItachisXAzulaXx
Summary: Sakura gets a phone call in the middle of the night stating her family has been murdered, after returning home she finds only her Mother has survived. Now Sakura must avoid her teamates to visit her. Will they find out first, or will she break down? RxR!
1. An Anonymous Phone Call

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own naruto. Kishi-sama does - I own Sasuke thought. Wait...no I don't **

**Sasuke:** YOU DONT OWN ME!!!

**Azula:** Didn't I already say I didn't?!

**Naruto:** Yeah Sasuke-san!!! She did!! Hahahaha!!!! -points at him-

**Sakura: DON'T SCREAM AT SASUKE-KUN!!!**

Azula: -walks away slowly-

**Sasuke:** Hey!!! Get back here!!!!

**Sakura:** Yeah!!! You dont own him!!! **I DO!!**

Azula: -hauls ass outta here-

**Gaara:** Where do I come in...?

Azula: **GAARA!!!!** -runs back and glomps-

**Gaara: Sand Coffin!!!**

**Naruto: DON'T ATTACKS SAKURA-CHAN!!!** -attacks Gaara-

**I'M JUST GOING TO START THE STORY!!!!!!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE NUTS!**  
Except for you Gaara-kun! - Your the best!!!! -winks-

Gaara: -groans- Not another fangirl...

* * *

**Reveal You're Secret**

**An Anonymous Phonecall**

**Chapter One**

Team Seven had just started a V.I.P. Guarding mission to Fang Country.  
The trip was eight days in all, the way there and the way back. Of course, Naruto complained, Sasuke ignored his whines, and Sakura swooned. Over who? Sasuke of course.

After a few days they stopped at an Inn. They're guest stayed with Sakura, since they were both female. Her name was Kanami, she is heir to the throne to the Fang Country as Hailing Ruler.  
Until one night, something went wrong.

The phone rang in room 309, the girls' room.

"Hello?", Sakura sleepily moaned.

"Is this Haruno Sakura speaking?"

She nodded, but then remembered she was talking to a phone.

"Yes, and this is?", she asked in the nicest tone she could pull, but it still sounded rude.

"I am the Haruno house Caretaker, and I have some news you may want to hear."

Sakura's heart leaped as she thought of her brother's pregnant fiancee.

"Yes?!", Kanami in the cot next to the phone rolled in her sleep.

"Yes?", she whispered again.

"They're has been genocide."

"F-for...whom?", she stuttered. Her breathing stopped, so when the other line answered, she wouldn't mistake who were murdered. (A/N: Genocide means multiple murder simultaneusly, right?!)

"Everyone." the voice suddenly laughed. It wasn't the caretaker at all. It was the victims'  
murderer.

"And guess who's next, my little cherry blossom!", his blood dripping tone was unbearable.

Sakura dropped the phone, the cord was pulled to the edge of the nightstand. Which pushed a glass of water down, shattering it completly.

Kanami jumped and swiveled around in her bed. "Sakura?! Are you insane?!" she shreiked after seeing her face.

Sakura's mouth was hanging half open, her eyes wide and her pupils dialated.

Her hand still was in the air where it was holding the phone, as if she hadn't noticed it fell.

Footsteps were heard running down the hall. Followed by some slow ones.

"Sakura?!!?", it was her blonde friend, Naruto.

Her banged on the door.

Kanami ripped her eyes off of Sakura and answered the door followed by a shriek.  
Her arm was shielding her face as Naruto almost bashed it once she swung open the door.

Naruto ran in. "Hey! This is a girl's dorm Naruto!!! You can't just barg in that way!!!"

Sasuke stopped at the door way when he saw Naruto shaking a half dressed Sakura by her shoulders. "Wake up!!!! Sakura!!!!"

She finally snapped back to reality when Kakashi tapped her shoulder and snapped his fingers next to her eyes.

She blinked and swung her head back, having her hair fall around her, bed head.

"Sensei? Naruto?!? Get Out!!!! Let Go Of Me!!", she screamed while she struggled to pryed him off of her shoulders.

Sasuke sighed and walked back to his own room, he had refused to share a room with Naruto since he talked about ramen in his sleep. Kakashi was an exception since he stayed quiet with his Icha Icha Paradise Volume 2.

Once Kanami shooed Naruto out, Sakura thought for a good long time.

_'Was that a crank call? Or was it real?'_ She jumped when the princess laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Whaoh. I think you need some serious sleep, well. Goodnight Sakura-chan."

She blinked and stared at her roomate for a moment then closed her eyes and scratched her head. She should just forget about it and act like nothing happened.  
Yes, that'll work. Sleep.

**MOM NO! DAD! UNCLE! BROTHER! SISTER-IN-LAW!!!**

Oh, shut up.

**B-but...WHAT IF IT'S TRUE?!**

I said, shut up.

Sakura laid back onto her cot and slowly closed her eyes, the hard beat of her heart kept reminding her of that phonecall. She was terrified and she knew it. But she couldn't tell anybody. If she did, that person would surely come after her when she was alone.

_'But who cares about me?'_ she blinked for a moment and squeezed her eyes shut as tears flooded.

_'Nobody, like that. That easy, Sasuke doesn't I know. Naruto does...but he's annoying.  
And sensei, he's like a second dad. But if I ever left he probably wouldn't care either!' _she was hopelessly feeling sorry for herself.

A sharp knob appeared in her throat and she stiffled a sob as she held her nose shut as an attempt to shut it away.

With a sigh of noncontentment, she fell asleep. Hoping the man over the phone wouldn't appear in one of her dreams.

- - - -

In the morning, Kanami awoke first and left the room for breakfast with Naruto.  
She left a note that Sakura found by her bedside.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I left to breakfast with Naruto, he came to get you first but you were asleep and we didn't want to bother you. Well, if you need us, I'll be the one eating the egg mcmuffin in the corner table!! And Naruto will be eating his ramen. So, Good Morning to you._

_P.S. Sasuke is taking a walk with Kakashi. Just to let you know. And I cleaned up that glass that fell last night._

_Sincerely, Kanami_

"You didn't have to do that Kanami," she smiled, "it was my fault anyway."

She sighed and looked towards the phone, then froze. Her stomach churned and she felt sick.  
That phone call, maybe, it wasn't fake? She mentally punched herself and dropped that idea down the toilet.

She smiled and left the note on the cot behind her and walked to her pack for her clothes.

A few minutes later, she was dressed and out the door. They had a few hours to themselves this morning since Fang Country was just a few miles away.

She hummed and walked down the hall. Fingering her handheld video game Naruto got her for her birthday, Miniature Zelda Boogy. **(A/N: I COULDN'T RESIST!! MUAHAHA!!)**

She walked around a corner and bumped into someone, dropping the game.

"O-oh sorry sensei, Sasuke-kun." she hesitated.

Kakashi picked up the game for her and examined it.

"My apologies, Sakura. Your game has cracked it's screen."

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. _'She's been breaking alot of things lately...'_

"Nah, it's alright. It's old anyway."

Suddenly Naruto came running down the hall with Kanami in tow.

He immedatly ran to Sakura, "AHHHH!!! Sakura-chan you broke the game I got you for your birthday!!!"

Kanami crossed her arms and giggled. **(A/N: she's a real giggler now aint she?! X)**

"It was an accident Naruto!!! - BAKA!!!"she had bashed him upside the head in mid-sentence.

Kanami broke out laughing and Sasuke groaned. It was like this everyday.

Kakashi picked him up by his collar and set him on his feet. "It's almost time to go, team."

Sakura pushed the game into her back leg pouch and glanced towards Sasuke, he was looking at her too.

She blushed and quickly looked away. _'He suspects something! Damn!!'_

**NO HE DOESN'T! JUST SHUT UP! MAKE UP AN EXCUSE TO LEAVE OR SOMETHING!!!**

"I-I left my back pack in the dorm, I'll be right back."

Kanami waved a hand and followed her as a signal to also be excused.

Sasuke followed Sakura's head with his eyes,_ 'She's hiding something'_

* * *

In the dorm Sakura was quiet as she stuffed her things back into her back pack.  
Kanami watched her through the corner of her eye. "Sakura..are you...okay?", she said okay with increased enthusiasm. 

Sakura didn't respond, and kept on packing her clothes, going faster than before.

Kanami laid a hand on her shoulder, causing the pink haired girl to jump.

"W-what?! I'm FINE!!!", she shoved Kanami's hand of her shoulder and zipped her bag closed.

"Sakura, I think you need some serious help...not in a bad way I mean. But you are acting quite strange today."

Both girls walked out of the room and down the hall to they're waiting boys.

* * *

Later that day, the group were traveling through a trail towards the Fang Country. 

Naruto was talking with Sasuke, well actually, Sasuke was ignoring him.

Kakashi was reading his little perverted book. Again.

And Kanami and Sakura were exchanging phone numbers.

"So you say this Ino, is a pig? What a strange name for a pig!", laughed Kanami.

"No..well.. yes! She is a pig!",said a beaming Sakura.

Then Naruto turned on his heel,"So Sakura," he started as he walked backwards in front of her with his arms crossed in the back of his head,"You never told us what happened last night, you know when that cup fell or something?"

Sakura's face was blank. She looked towards her feet and bit her lip, as if to shut in all the things she wanted to scream out.

"Nothing happened, Naruto. So just stop asking."she said anrgily, so suddenly.

Naruto grinned his famous grin and held up two hand as a shield. Then turned around and kept walking.

"Sheesh what's gotten into her?", he murmered to himself.

Sakura flamed. She lifted one of her high heeled boots and kicked Naruto square on the rump. Sending him flying forwards with a skreech, and a thump when he slammed into a tree like George of the Jungle.

Kakashi closed his book with one hand and glared towards Sakura in the corner of his eye with a slight head tilt. _'It's not hard to admit Sakura, but you have been acting strange. We'll just settle it later. Perhaps...'_

Kanami burst with laughter as her arms locked around her stomach in pain while she walked.

Sasuke smirked.

(A/N: Yes, this is after the timeskip people!! So just so you know..Sasuke isn't wearing one of Oro-sama's robes, he wears a black hooded jacket like Kiba's but without the fur around the brim. And black baggy jeans with the regular nin saddlers with his forhead protector around his right upper arm and his back pack hanging off one shoulder. Sexy, i know! X))

Kakashi stopped walking and so did Kanami and Sakura.

"Sakura, we need to have a little talk. Once we return to Konoha I mean."

"If this is about my violence towards Naruto, he always starts it!"

"Not that. You should probably already know what I'm talking about."

Sakura's expression went blank as a vision of her entire clan, family, torn to pieces and strewn all over the living room, backyard, her house burnt down. She nodded.

Sasuke watched her expression change quickly, from mischeivious, to surprise, to confusion, to deep in thought, and then to sadness.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." she was obedient at the time.

"Then let's move along crew, time is waisting and our time is almost up. Tsunade is not going to be happy at all once we get back."

Kanami felt like she was the one being burden. But shrugged off the thought when her father came to mind as the one to request the mission, she was just the guest anyway.

Sasuke now knew something was wrong. 'But what is she hiding?'

* * *

**I NEED REVIEWS!!!! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!! AND IF I DONT GET FIFTEEN OR MORE REVIEWS, ILL FRIGGIN QUIT THIS FANFIC!!!! AND I WONT START ANOTHER ONE IN TWO WEEKS SO PLZ REVIEW!! X(**

Oh and just as a bribe... if I dont get the amount of reviews I want the hamster, gets the poison cornchip!!!! X)

**Azula:** So Gaara...how ye' been? 'bats eyelashes and poses'

**Gaara:** ...and you are?

**Azula:** Well You're future bride of course!!!! 'glomps'

**Temari:** Gaara! I brought you some cand- WTF?!?!?! she saw meh and Gaara on the floor

**Gaara:** It's not what it looks like! She glomped ME!!!

**Temari:** faints (she looks like this ---- XI)

**Azula:** Now..where were we?

**Gaara:** Oh god.. (he looks like this ---- -,-')

**REMEMBER THE FRIGGIN CORNCHIP WITH THE HAMSTER AND THE..the**..th- oh nevermind, you probably don't care anyway... D: -goes emo-


	2. I'm A Fishcake!

**Disclaimer:** I own didlysquat of the Shonen Jump, Naruto series. ;D If I did Deidara would have stripped for Sasuke instead of nearly kiling him! o.o cough Yeah...muffins. He's call me muffin.

I just wanna thank all those reviewers out there who still read this story even thought it's been paused, seriously mispelled, (which I've fixed today, btw --') and It **WILL **BE CONTINUED! So please keep on reading. Only one thing will keep me from discontinuing this...

> **REVIEWS!!!! **So please, please review? PLEASE?! Oh and just for all you vegetarians out there who are worried. No, I did not eat that bunny. ;D

* * *

**Reveal You're Secret **

**I'm a Fishcake!?**

**Chaptet Two**

After Kanami and Sakura said their goodbyes and waved, they were already one they're way home. She and Kanami has become really good friends. Sakura hadn't talked the way there, she seemed different, acted different, and she even walked slowly behind the rest of her team. She seemed mute, and looked almost sick.  
She was silently, obviously thinking to hereself, until she was interrupted.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, you look pale. Some ramen'd you good!!!!!"

She didn't reply.

"Eh, hello...? Are you dead?"

She looked up, but then looked to the trees at the side.  
"I'm fine, Naruto. Just leave me alone until we get home."

He was shocked to hear her say it, not the words, but the way she said it. She sounded serious this time. Not like childhood memorials of her fist colliding with his solar plexus.

"O-oh, okay...sorry...I think.." he stuttered as he stared.

She only looked up and raised an eyebrow, causing him to jump.

"Oh!! I know what's wrong with you!!!!" Naruto said.

"There's something wrong with me...?"

"Yeah! You just mis-"

"Well look at you! You're name means fishcake and you're addicted to ramen! And there's something wrong with me?! Just shut up already! You won't stop bothering me and-"

"That's quite enough Sakura."

Naruto stopped, wide eyed, _"My name means fishcake...?"_ he asked himself.

Kakashi was quiet, this wasn't like her at all.

Sasuke was listening also,"Sakura."

"Hmm..?" she squeaked.

"What IS right with you then? You are acting unabridged and ignorant to someone who is atleast trying to help you."

She went quiet, showing he had won, but Naruto didn't like it very much.

"That was dirty Sasuke." he murmered.

Sasuke bashed him upside his own head."Shut up, fishcake. I'm on you're side you know."

_'Sasuke...? On his side?!'_

Naruto shuffled along the dirt trail, struggling to come up with his own unique subject change.

"So sensei, what does you're name mean then? I can't be the only one for food as a name!"

The grey-haired jounin sighed."My name means scarecrow."

Naruto cracked. "OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!! MY STOMACH!!!" Sakura threw a punch in his diaphram, causing him to gag and curl up on to the floor.

"Hmph. That wasn't even funny."she said."Your also supposed to ask ladies questions first you fishcake."

"HEY! If my name means fishcake and your all going to use that against me, then I quit my name!!", he crossed him arms stubbornly.

"You quit your name? What a shame."said Kakashi.

"Huh..?"

"I know plenty of people who would love to have your name." he lied, of course.

Naruto's long pause."Are you serious?! AWESOME!! I reclaim it!! It's mine now!! Haha!! ugh-"

Sakura punched him again."You still haven't asked what my name meant you fishcake!!!"

He cowered, covering his head with his forearms as he and the rest kept walking.

"S-so Sakura-ch-chan...w-what does y-your name m-mean again..?"

"My name means cherry blossom!!!" she beamed.

_'Hn, maybe talking makes her feel alot better?"_

"My name means, legendary ninja." he stated blankly.

"Wow Sasuke-kun!!! That's so cool! Your so cool Sasuke-kun!!!"

Naruto pouted. "Ano, Sakura-chan. That's dirty too."

She was still beaming with her hand locked near her cheek.

_'Yes, letting herself out this way has always brightened her.'_

"Hey, let's try to think of what everybody else's name means!!!" skreeched fishcake.

"Hmm...I think Hinata's little sister's name is Hanabi, and if so then that means her name means fireworks."

"Yeah! And Hinata's dad's name means daytime, or spread of fire or something! Awesome!"

"Uh..kay...yeah...and Hinata's name means sunny place. What a nice translation."

"It's okay.. but Neji's dad's name meant sunlight or rays of the sun. What's with the sun anyway? I thought the sun hurts your eyes, not help it. Especially when they have Byakugan." he stared into space, deep in idiotic thought.

"Oh my god...Naruto."

"What?"

"Neji's name means screw."

"So...?"

"Hey I have an idea Naruto, for example, I'm going to go Neji you."

They heard chuckles from Sasuke and Kakashi. "That's a good one Sakura"  
said Sasuke.

She gasped. "I didn't know you were listening to me Sasuke-kun!"she squealed.

"I wasn't."

"Okay, back to names! No more distractions!" said Naruto.

"Okay then...I think Shino's name means kanji."

"What's a kanji...?"

"You baka, kanji means shinobi. So all of us here are kanji. Am I right sensei??"

"Yes."

"I SAID NO MORE DISTRACTIONS!"

"Ah, fine fine. Chouji's name means butterfly, and the 'ji' in it means child."

"Wow, Sakura-chan, you sure do know alot!"

"Hmm, thank you Naruto."

"Yay! No more fishcake!"

She laughed."Okay then, Gaara's name means self-loving. And I think...Haku's name meant white."

Sasuke and Naruto simultaenously shuddered."Eh, Sakura-chan, who else? Who else?"

"Um...Kiba means fang. Jiraiya-sama's name means young thunder." she shivered at the thought of their first mission to the Land of Waves.

"HMPH, he don't look so young to me!"

"Respect your elders Naruto." warned Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah, that means me since I'm two months older than you." bloked Sasuke.

"And I think Gaara's brother's name translates to the name of a famous shougi player."

"Shougi's a dumb game."

"You just never win it, dobe."

"Eh! Shut up Sasuke! Legendary ninja my ass!"

Sasuke turned his head to him but then Sakura continued. "And Shikamaru's name means male deer!!" she yelled to distract her glaring team mates.

"Ow..my ear!"screamed Naruto as he cupped his left ear lobe.

"That's what you get for almost starting a fight." she 'hmphed' and cross her arms, then pouted and turned her head the other way.

"Can we continue I'm-" Naruto was interrupted.

"Konoha ahead. Two miles," read Sasuke at a road sign.

"OH MY GOD YES!!! HOME!!!" yelped an overexcited Naruto as he ran full speed ahead towards the gates, running straight past a confused Izumo, and dissapeared, leaving a cloud of dust and dirt behind him.

The rest of team Kakashi sweat dropped.

"He's a bit overexcited.." cooed Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura agreed.

* * *

Ok...i know i know, i said I'd accept 15 reviews for chapter 2..but i got 13 so only two off :D 

And the best part is that the hamster didn't get the poison corn chip!!!! XD

**Azula:** -hugs Gaara- My love...what shall we name our children?!

**Gaara:** "..."

**Azula:** How about snufflepug?! Or Gaara Junior!!?

Pwease?! Reviews are highly appreciated!!!


	3. Her Snowy Ashes

**Disclaimer: **"Owner of Naruto and Shonen Jump Manga."..."What is..Masashi Kishimoto?" "Correct! And here is your brand new Mercedes Benz!"

...Geeze, I **wish!**

This chapter was a long one. Well, to me it was long. I had to write a story line to come up with the ideas for future chapters, I was so full of writer's block. And for you reviewers who decide to leave me flaming reviews, don't even bother. They bore me. ::sigh::

* * *

**Reveal You're Secret**

**Her Snowy Ashes**

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke fumbled around in his pockets for the keys to his apartment.  
After a minute or two of searching, his fingers prevailed and the tiny silver key was pushed into the keyhole. Cold empty air brushed over him as he entered the tiny apartment. His couch was where her left it. The fridge almost always empty, he was ususally dragged with Naruto to Ichiraku's was the reason for that.

He sighed.

Grabbing the remote, pushing the only button he used, the TV immediatly activated.

Gilmore Girls. How he hated the spunky people in it. They were way too happy.

The next channel was the news. He rarely watched it, only on thursdays when Gilmore Girls forced him to watch they're spunky people, on his spunky TV, in his spunky living room, in spunky apartment 204.

He shook his head to rid of the disgusting way of thinking. Spunky is NOT a real word. No, no it wasn't. It sounded like describing singing hamsters...

Giving up on Anko's speach of the kunai famine, he padded to his kitchen and dropped his forehead protector on the counter, along with his torn arm covers in the trash. Naruto bit him at the hotel the previous night, which was also another reason why 'room' 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke' were never used in the same sentence.

He poured himself some ice water and trudged back to the couch and crossed his legs with one arm resting on the back of the couch.

Anko was speaking with Tsunade about the back up on Kunai's at the Village Shop.

Anko: So what sollution may you be suggesting, Lady Godaime?

Tsunade: Just call me Tsunade, Anko-san.

Anko: Yes, and what about the kunais, Tsunade?

Tsunade: The only thing we ask, that shinobi whom use kunais as they're main weapon, to set them aside until further notice. Shuriken are still in frequent supply, so you may still be able to train or either spar.

Anko: Thank you, Godaime-sama.

Tsunade: It's Tsunade!!

Anko: Ah, hehe, yes... my bad. Tsunade-sama, thank you. Now back to Izumo, Izumo?

Izumo: Thank you, Anko. We come together in a moment of silence for yet, another clan.

Sasuke stopped sipping his water for a minute, not in silence, but in curiosity. Who else had murdered an entire family? It's terrible the way some people's clocks work, he thought.

Anko's bubble on the screen closed as the moment of silence began.

Izumo: Thank you. We have just paid our gratitude to an innocent family, who were killed in there own slumber. The Haruno Clan, one member has yet to be found. Yet, assigned jounin are searching the bodies as we speak for that person.

Sasuke's paused.

He dropped his glass and ran through his front door. Leaping into his saddlers on the way out, he didn't even bother that he left the door open for strangers to go in. Damn them and their mischieviousness.

- - - -

Naruto strode down the sidewalk, licking at an icecream he had bought as dessert from Ichiraku.

He paused in mid-lick and stared to the right, towards a television where others had gathered and stood in horror.

Naruto watched too, and walked closer but kept licking.  
Some people gasped at the sudden words by the Konoha Gate Ninja himself.

Had he gone deaf, mad? He could'ev sworn the words 'Haruno' and 'dead' were together, in even the same paragraph!

Then, his legs disobeyed him and he began to run. He didn't know where, but it was sort of instinct that he run where he was going. It was just a feeling to go two blocks down, make a left then go another four blocks, then make a right and run down river.

He saw smoke.

He dropped his icecream for inceased velocity. He skidded, then cornered to the bridge and skampered across it. And then stopped.

Someone was crouched on the ground in front of the source of smoke.

"Sakura!!"he screamed once at her side.

Her back shivered as she sobbed on her legs. Naruto looked up towards the house, then recognized it as her house. Her only home, everything she owned inside except the clothes on her back.

"S-Sakura!!"came another from scream behind them. Sakura still emotionless, motionless, and crying.

Naruto swiveled around on his heel and was surprised.  
The one person who he thought would never even care for Sakura came.

"Sasuke!? What are you doing here?"

"I- just watched the news."he panted in mid sentence.

His eyes traveled to the girl crouched on the ground, bauling.

A huge sigh of relief escaped his lips as they both turned towards the house.

Sakura's home burning.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?"Naruto whispered next to her ear.

Sasuke was still looking towards the building with disgust as it burned.

"M-my family..gone..I-i just walked home...and everything is gone!"the tears began to sting, her voice harshly cracked and hoarsed at her protesting to stop the tears. Shinobi weren't aloud to show emotions.  
Espcecially weak crying, but her situation was everything and anything that was the matter.

"Shh, Sakura-chan. It's okay now."he pulled his arms around her and drug her closer to his lap.

She still cried.

Sasuke remembered his own day.

The day he cried over his family, it was because of someone special.

He remembered the happy walk home, transformed into the horrid run to safety.

He remembered the lingering thumps of his parents bodies on the ground.

He remembered his mother's scream to his brother, where she went wrong, how much she loved him, how she knew it was a dream, but it wasn't, it was a real dream. A nightmare to Sasuke himself.

He grasped out of his daydream.

So Sakura was the missing family member, whom they thought was deceased along with the rest of the circle.

She stopped her sobs on Naruto's jacket, soaking it with her blood curdling tears, now evolving into simple sniffs and hiccups.

Naruto looked back to Sasuke. He seemed to be in a daydream.

"Wake up, you baka!!"yelled Naruto while swiping at his legs with an extended arm, the other clinging to Sakura in her helpless state.

Sasuke's eyes dimwittedly opened wider as his minds screeched to a stop, he looked down to a confused Naruto, his emotions torn between fear, anger, and sadness. Sakura was one of them now. The special children.

She use to think about how they were so special and powerful, so different but at the same time, alike.

Sasuke and Naruto both lost their parents at a young age, whenever they got deep into fights, Sasuke would say how Naruto was lucky to not have parents to miss.

And then Naruto would say how much Sasuke himself was lucky for even knowing parent's, family, sibling. And that he had nothing.

That's where Sakura would come in and say they had her and eachother. then the fight would stop.

But now she was one of them, scarred for life as she imagined how her parents must've died. Painfully, horridly, easily, difficultly. It didn't matter, it was all the same. Death.

Death was a destiny, Hyuga Neji once stated.

Now Naruto realizes, he's right. Unless some unknown power were to capture Sakura's kin, it couldn't be possible.

Naruto stared at the falling ashes. Like snow, Sakura's mother once said to him," 'Snow is a sign of caring, Naruto. Ashes are a sign of death. Let's just hope nothing burns around our Sakura!' "she joked. He liked Sakura's mother alot. She was funny. And right. Ashes were death stars. That fell around the victim, and the people the victim cared about.

That victim was Sakura.

"Leave him alone Naruto. It's not his fault.."she still sniffed.  
She sat up on her knees and pulled herself away from Naruto.

"Naruto, go search around for th person who caused this, I'll stay her with her."

"Why do I have to listen to you!? You probably don't even care!!"

Sasuke gave him one of his famous,say-that-ever-again-and-ju-shall-never-wake-to-watch-tomorrow's-sunrise-so-die looks.

Naruto jumped up and activated his Kage Bunshin seal, four Narutos scattered like roaches under light bulbs and searched.

Once he was out of sight Sakura got up.

Sasuke uncrossed his arms,"Where are you going?"

Sakura shrugged."A walk..I guess, Sasuke-kun."

"No, don't. The person who did this may be still searching for you. It was said on the news one more person is missing from the chain of deseases. You may be that person."

She started walking again."Then come with me."

He sighed and followed behind her.

Once they reached the lake that circled her house, she stopped and crossed her arms.

Sasuke bumped into her from behind and jumped back."What?"

Sakura looked towards the lake, then suddnely, just as sudden as the burning snow appeared, her legs gave out.

Sasuke grabbed her under the arms before her head and neck slammed against the concrete.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style.

- - - -

Naruto ran along the burning back porch, inside he saw nothing, the furniture had been taken out due to recycling in the village.  
The fiend had probably returned to erase evidence, then just ended up burning the building while the jounin had there backs turned.  
He was very sneaky, very sneaky indeed.

Naruto spotted a small puddle of blood on the floor and jumped through the fire to inspect into the sliding glass door. Two of the jounin guards lay unconcious with large gashes behind their heads.  
He just decided to turn thie sticky situation inot a training frenzy.  
Everywhere clones jumped off the walls, scooping up jounin. Then all were laid outdoors under the Sakura trees. He went back inside and saw something through all the smoke. It was in the kitchen over the bar that separated the dining and kitchen. A small picture magnet on the fridge.

On the magnet was Sakura and what looked to be her little brother, Kujo who she was giving a noogie. Then on the other side of the photograph, was Sakura's mother, Serafin. She looked exactly like Sakura, except for her deep purple eyes. And then was Sakura's father, Kyoromaru. He had a serious face on, and an arm around Serafin's waist.

They looked happy.

But now it was all gone for Sakura, everything gone.

Naruto plucked the photograph from the refridgerator and stuffed into his pocket. He could atleast keep this safe for her, what else could she have better than her own family photograph. Her last family photograph. The heat was getting to him and his jacket was soaked not only from his arms, but his chest was burning with fiery sensation. Breathing hurt in fire.

He ran through the house to the front door and swung it open.

He was expecting to see Sakura's face screaming how he was her hero for saving the guards,and Sasuke's jealous sneer but there wasn't anyone there.

"Oi, you guys leave to make out without me or something!?"his echoe hung over the lake, it made him shiver from the lonliness, and the crackling of the fire.

He sighed and created a few more clones to help carry the guards of the former house, to Tsunade at the hospital.

- - - -

Ino was shoe shopping.

Well, that says it all! She was like, trying on many many different shoes... at the same time!! One type of shoe on one foot and a boot or something on the other. She was really funny to watch. Or, that's what Shikamaru said,"Troublesome woman, all you do is shop. You don't even save up for your future."

"Get real Shika-kun! This is the present! And the future is yet to come!! Why don't you shoe shop!? I can't believe you even live without it!!"

He groaned. Having to hold her bags for her was a real drag.

"I just do, haven't you noticed already that we wear the same shoes, everyday?"

She pretended not to hear him as four women working at the shoe store crouded around her, offering sales of many different kinds.

"But I still think it's funny the way you sho-" he was cut off.

Some lady shoved a box of shoes in the stack his arm was holding.

"Are you her boyfriend? Please hold this while I get more shoes for her."

Shikamaru choked on his own breath. Ino blushed furiously at the lady and nervously looked from Shikamaru to her shoes.

"What a drag." he said.

- - - -

Sasuke walked slowly to the hospital.

He could only imagine what Tsunade would say, or even worse, do to him for him carrying her bridal style into a hospital. She was her favorite student anyway, why shouldn't she care for Sakura?

He kicked open the doors, startling people in the waiting room and nurses with carts full of lunches.

He ignored the 'aww's' and 'oh, how sweet!' from the obnoctious nurses and walked straight to Yume at the counter.

She double taked him and Sakura while he just stared.

"What did u do to Sakura!?" it was obvious that Sakura was loved by everyone at the hospital for her kindness and personality.

She said that with both her arms propped up at the desk and her standing up so she was eye-to-eye with the Uchiha.

"I didn't do anything. She had smoke inhalation." he lied.

Some people still stared at Sakura, noticing the way she looked and probably remembering the News that same day about the killing spree.

He figured the village was still oblivious to the burning house.

A doctor came by with a stretcher and stopped by Sasuke who immediatly laid her on it.

Then the door was kicked in again, by Naruto this time.

He had about seven men piled high on his back.

He looked up with a flushed face and forced a competitive smile.

"So you beat me here!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Hmph. Here, let me take one of those guys for ye'"

Naruto snatched them away. People kept staring. Especially Yume.

"There Mine!!! I Found Them!!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened with disgust, then narrowed in pity.

"So you claim a bunch of men you found sleeping...that's nice. See you later, dobe." and with that he walked out.

"Hey!!! I'm not done talking to you!! Get ba-" he fell to the ground under the weight of the men.

Immediatly nurses came and went, carrying the men away.

* * *

You people hurt my feelings D: X) Jk, i'm thankful for the reviews i actually (got!) phooey on u readers who didn't even bother to leave A REVIEW!!!!!! I ALWAYS answer a review, unless it just says update, or more please, no compliments? NO REPLY

XD

Azula: -watches Gaara eat spaghetti-

Gaara: -stops- Why are you watching me eat...?

Azula: Want me to feed you!?

Gaara: ...no.

Azula: You know you love me!!! -glomps him-

Gaara: I think im going to vomi- never mind...too late

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY FELLOW READERS!!! IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW PEOPLE APPRECIATE MY WRITING!!! IT TOOK MY AN ENTIRE DAY TO EVEN WRITE THIS CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU!! AND IF YOU DONT REVIEW I FEEL LIKE I DID A BAD JOB, SO PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DONT THEN THIS BUNNY -bunny waves- WILL GET EATEN BY ME. 8D -bunny stares-


	4. The Dream

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto would be wearing afro-puffs and a donkey tail, screaming at my toilet to apologize for not wiping him. Yes. It's true. It's all true.

THANK YOU MY PRECIOUS REVIEWERS!!! If I get a reviewer that reviews for each and everyone of my chapters, I'll include them into... well.. the thing I'm typing on now. Uhhm, before after note? Yeah, that. So far, none. :( i guess I reall am a bad writer D: said please. What more doou want? SubWay?

* * *

**Reveal You're Secret**

**Chapter four**

**The Dream**

In the hospital room.

Tsunade sat on a dark brown oak chair, her arms fumbling around with some papers. Her left arm massaged the left temple, her head in an awkward posture. The papers were fiddled with doodle and eraser marks. They were Death Certificates; each had an empty line in the bottom left corner. Sakura's signature was needed.

_(Dream)_

"_Momma!! Papa!! Brother!! Where are you!?" echoes._

_She ran down the empty dirt road. Sand slipped in through her saddlers, blistering her skin. Tears stained her pale cheeks. The houses were empty. Fires weren't seen, but the smoke was visible._

_She slid to a stop. Her hair caked with mud and blood, her arms and legs stung with the particles in the air. She screamed. Below her were bodies._

_She grasped her neck, she would die too. It would be painless and she was sure of it._

_Everyone below her was someone that meant something to her. Father, mother, brother, grandmother, grandfather, Kendra and Lucifer, Alular, Violet, Nami, her dog Rockslide, Naruto-san, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Kiba-san, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara-sama, Lee-kun, Temari-chan. The last body frightened her, causing her hands to tighten around her throat. She wanted to die too; she wanted to be WITH them. Not live without them. Especially that last body. _

_Sasuke…_

_His body was torn. Sliced. Cut. Dissected. His eyes wide open; they were watching everything around him. Then they moved. Then they stared at her. _

_She gasped. "Sasuke-kun!!" hopelessly yelling to the dead body, connected to the living eyes. His mouth opened, revealing a pool of blood seeping out the sides. Lying flat on his back._

_Sakura made a run for it, down the hill towards the spiny spikes of cold stone, separating her from him. She tripped over Aunt's chest. Straight to her face the ground met. The tears now mixed with blood. She slid the rest of the way, not seeming to stop._

_Her eyes opened. They met two larger, wider, red eyes. His eyes. Tears of red gushed from the ducts. He was draining, she had to stop it. She couldn't lose him._

_He couldn't become empty or he wouldn't exist. He'll disappear like everyone else has._

_She jumped forward, her tears falling onto his shirt. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun!! I'll save you from leaking!!" Her attempts do seal in the blood failed. His arm rose, snatching her wrists from covering his eyes._

_She screamed under the pressure of his grip._

"_Sakura, I'll be o-"_

"_No!" she howled. "You won't! You'll go away like everyone else! Don't leave me alone Sasuke-kun!! Please!!" Guilt struck her as she realized she could have just interrupted the last sentence he would breathe. And it was meant for her, not Ino, Naruto, or Itachi._

_Her. And only her sentence._

"_I'll be okay. Y-you just have to do one th-thing for me, Sakura-Chan." he let go of her wrist as it began to shiver._

_The sentence really was for her. She could tell it. Chan was the suffix Naruto labeled her with. She knew Sasuke would never use it. But never thought of dropping his 'kun'. She had to brace for his last words of undying love for her. And only her._

"_What do I need to do for you, Sasuke-kun?" her voice dropped to a sniffling whisper._

"_Just..." he grabbed her surprised hand with speed._

_She nodded as encouragement._

"_Wake. Up."_

"_Wha…" confusingly, she opened her mouth and tilted her head._

"_Just wake up, Sakura."_

_Then she fell. And he deflated. "Sasuke-kuuuun!!!" her arms sunk into the black hole under him. _

_(End Dream)_

Her eyes lit open. Jamming the lids to the sides as she awoke. Screaming, two hands gripped on her shoulders.

"Sakura!! Sakura-chan! It's just me! Stop Screaming!!"

She immediately covered her mouth, the tears already beginning.

'_Was it a nightmare..?'_

Then one hand lifted from her shoulder and attached to her forehead.

"You must have a fever or something. Hmm, I'll go get your antiseptic. Don't you move... not like you can anyway…"

'_Who was that? Just now?'_

**Beats me. Now get up, my ass hurts from your constant humping the bed.**

'_Humping!? You're crazy! Jug-'_

**Dreaming of Sasuke, eh? Cha! That's my girl!**

'_No! Shut up!'_

"No! Shut up!" she screamed.

A blonde head popped up from its sleeping position, revealing a goofy smile, six whiskers, text imprinted on the left cheek, and two blonde eyes.

"So you've waken up, ne? Sakura-chan!" he perked up and stared at her confused face.

'_What just happened..?'_

**You almost blew my cover, that's what happened.**

"Naruto, where am I?"

Naruto stared at the paper that was attached to his cheek, then as it fluttered to the checkered tile.

"Sasuke-teme said you had over smoke inhalation. But, hehe... I bet he lied." He weakly smiled and covered the back of his head with his hand.

Poke. Poke. "Sakura...wake up! Wake up!" Ino giggled.

"Don't touch her she's still sick!!" Naruto pulled her away when she looked back.

"Naruto.." Sakura squeaked. Tears began leaking from her eyes.

"See! She doesn't want you here Ino!! She only wants m- yow!"

"Naruto no Baka!"

"Stop hitting me! Yow!! Ah!!-"

"Naruto, has my mother come in yet?"

The two fighting immediately stopped revealing an awkward pose. Ino was chewing on Naruto's arm while he was still trying to pull her away.

"You're mother, Sakura? Umm. Well here." He fished something out of his pocket, and then handed it to her.

"My family photo..?" She whispered as her eyes squeezed shut and pushed up against the back of the bed.

"Why'd you bring me this?"

"Eh...Wel-"

The door was pushed open.

"Here's your antiseptic, Sakura-chan. Drink it now, you're fever will soon decrease."

"Fever? What's going on? Why am I here in the first place?"

"Sakura-chan, you must have some sort of amnesia. You couldn't have possibly forgotten that your house has burnt to a crisp!"

"Way to put it you baka." Whispered Ino as she painfully jabbed Naruto in the rib.

"Sheez."

Sakura threw the small picture against the wall right above Naruto's head and screamed. Loud.

Immediately she threw back the sheets and leaped towards the balcony. Skidding to the left slightly as Ino jumped to grab her.

"You can't leave Sakura!! You haven't been discharged!!"

- - - -

He sighed; cleaning up the rubble of this place was very annoying. It was the least he could do, even though he was sentenced, given the mission by Tsunade.

Next room to clear was Mr. and Mrs. Haruno's room. Ech, he only wished Sakura's room was next then he would be done with it all.

Hoisting the trash bag over his shoulder, full of debris from the ground, thank god Sakura's room was next. To his surprise the room was... pink. But near the bottom of the walls and around the threshold it as charred, black. One charred bed, printed with white flowers.

"_Geeze. Why pink?"_

Suddenly, footsteps. Large heavy ones. Then breathing. Sasuke slowly tip-toed to the bed and placed the bag of rubble against the headboard and slipped towards the door peeking out.

Nothing...

"_Hmmm..."_

Slowly he crept out of the door...

"Boo."

"Gah!"

"My apologies, Sasuke-san. Did I startle you?" grimaced his silver-haired sensei.

"No." he said plainly. Hoping the jounin would understand that he did NOT want to speak to him at the time.

"Hm, cleaning Sakura's room, eh? Why don't I lend you a hand?" he smiled as he brushed by Sasuke.

"Whatever..."

- - - -

"One hundred twenty-three... one hundred twenty-four... one hundred twenty-five... one hundred twenty-six... gah...one hundred twenty-seven... damn... one hundred twenty-eight... two more and Sakura-san will surely visit me! One hun- rah!!" falling to the ground, Rock Lee was exghausted. He was used to going further than three hundred, but training throughout the morning in 97 degree temperature was very unfortunate.

Groaning, he pushed himself upwards and rubbed the back of his neck.

Suddenly, he turned chibi with both arms dangling in front of him and his head held down, the only thing visible were the two rivers of tears flowing out of his eyes.

"NOW SAKURA WILL NEVER LOVE ME!!!!" he whined, loudly.

Sighing, he grabbed his pack, threw it over his muscular back and drug his feet home.

- - - -

Sakura ran. Past Sasuke's house. Past Naruto's apartment. Past Ino's flower shop. Past the Academy. Down the river's side.. And over the bride, skidding. Immediatly her eyes grew. This couldn't be happeneing...

...everything was gone...

* * *

WHOOSH! BAM! KAZOW! KABLOOEY! BOOM! BANG! SPLAT! ZOOM! TYPE!

..click, yes click. Click the review button for five million dollars. If not, Kakuzu will steal your piggy bank, and raid your bank account.

I will do it..be warned... well please? ;D


End file.
